The Eye of Truth
by Alyssa-Anime-Angel
Summary: COMPLETED! If you want the explicit version of ch2 then email me, or place it in a review. A new enemy has come after the most powerful person in the world. Can she stop the evil before they hurt her friends? EM SS RMY MT Read and Review Chapter 2 availab
1. Our Story Unfolds

The Eye of Truth 

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Cardcaptors nor any of It's characters. I do however own the characters of Marika and the enemies and I thank the real owners of cardcaptors for making such a great series that I could write a fanfic about. So the credit for my characters goes to the owners of Cardcaptors. Don't sue me.

WARNING: This fanfic contains serious adult themes of nudity, sex scenes and rape. Please DO NOT READ if you are offended or are TOO YOUNG. I must say though that this fanfic will turn out happy in the end.

Chapter 1 – Our story unfolds.

There was only darkness. Pitch black nothingness.

"She is here, I can feel it," said the first.

"Yes, but there are others with powers like and yet unlike to hers," said the second.

"We must be wary, but we must hurry for her powers will continue to grow until she is powerful enough to defeat us and then some," said a third.

"The time is now, we shall take her and turn her to our side," said the first.

"I'm late," yelled Sakura running down the stairs. She quickly grabbed a piece of toast her father made.

"Late again squirt," said her brother Tori.

"Don't call me that," said Sakura stomping on her brother's foot.

"Ow."

"Seeya," yelled Sakura as she grabbed her backpack. She put on her skates and raced to school.

Sakura ran in to her classroom to see Madison standing there waiting for her. (7th grade)

"You're just in time," said Madison smiling.

Sakura looked over to see Li's empty desk and sighed.

Madison saw this and broke out in a smile, 'Sakura is going to love the surprise.'

Standing in the hall Eriol saw Madison's smile and asked from mind to mind, 'Is my cute little descendent arriving today?'

Madison replied, 'Sakura will be so happy.'

Eriol walked in and took Madison's hand.

Suddenly Ms Mackenzie walked in and said, "Everyone sit down, now today we have two new students, well not exactly new, but here they are."

Sakura looked up as Li and Meilin walked in, "Li," exclaimed Sakura as she stood up smiling.

Li, Meilin and Sakura sat down at their desks.

The lesson took extremely long but finally the bell rang for lunch.

Madison, Eriol, Sakura, Li, and Meilin all sat down for lunch. 

"It's so great to see you Li," said Madison.

"Li um I am so glad you're back," said Sakura blushing.

Li blushed, "So am I."

Suddenly Eriol got a very strange feeling.

"Eriol, what is wrong?" asked Madison but she already knew though she didn't know how.

Madison wanted to run away as far as she could go but she couldn't.

Eriol said, "There is a very strong evil here."

Ms Mackenzie walked up to them, "I want you all to be on your guard, especially you Sakura." Then she left without another word.

They all looked after her.

"Looks like more battles," said Sakura sighing.

The day went really fast after that, all of them were thinking about what the new evil could be.

Madison went home that day by herself because Eriol said he needed to do some research.

Madison was walking along when she felt a presence near her an evil presence. She ran home.

It was finally Saturday and Eriol, Madison, Sakura, Kero and Li were having a meeting over at Eriol's house. Meilin had only said she had something else to do.

"The evil is here and we must be prepared," said Li.

"Sakura be on your guard," said Eriol.

Suddenly there was a clash down stairs. They ran down to see Ruby Moon and the transformed Spinel fighting.

"What is going on here?" asked Eriol.

"Ruby Moon ate my chocolate cake," said Spinel.

Ruby Moon was about to respond but she asked, "Where's Madison?"

"She was right…" Eriol responded when suddenly he bolted up stairs with everyone following.

Eriol entered the room first and saw Madison unconscious on the floor with three shadows standing above her.

Eriol lunged at the shadows but was suddenly thrown back against the wall. He fell unconscious.

Ruby Moon and Spinel then went to attack the shadows but they fell unconscious to the floor. Everyone else then also passed out.

The shadows looked pleased and picked up Madison.

"Are you sure she is the one?" asked the third.

"Yes, her power has even been hiding itself from her," said the first.

They suddenly disappeared from the room with Madison.

It was dark when Ruby woke up. She turned on the light, which woke the others up. Ruby noticed Madison was missing and fell to the floor, "They took Madison."

Eriol clenched his fists 

"Why, is it a trap to lure us in?" said Li.

"No, I'm afraid not," said Layla.

"What?" said Sakura?

"I am so sorry, my vision came too late." Said Layla.

"What is going on?" demanded Eriol.

"There is an ancient prophecy that the Eye of Truth will arise into the world, it will defeat the shadows of darkness and protect the innocent. I had a vision a few minutes ago and it was revealed that the Eye of Truth is a person, Madison." Said Layla.

"But Madison has no magic," said Li.

"I think she does," said Layla, "and she is in very real danger. The only way to stop the Eye of Truth's powers from growing is to turn or destroy the Eye of Truth," said Layla.

"We have to rescue her," said Eriol.

"Yes or she will kill us all if she is turned," said Layla.

"Madison would never betray us," said Sakura.

"The dark has many ways of changing a person, but if you are right then she will be killed and darkness will still fall on us," said Layla.

"We have to find her," said Ruby.

"We Will and if they hurt her I swear…" Eriol glowed bright red and everyone could feel the aura around him grow extremely strong.


	2. The Turning

The Eye of Truth 

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Cardcaptors nor any of It's characters. I do however own the characters of Marika and the enemies and I thank the real owners of cardcaptors for making such a great series that I could write a fanfic about. So the credit for my characters goes to the owners of cardcaptors. Don't sue me._

WARNING: This fanfic contains serious adult themes. Please DO NOT READ if you are offended or are TOO YOUNG. I must say though that this fanfic will turn out happy in the end. For the explicit version you can email me and I will send it to you but only if you are the legal age in your country. This version has been toned down but is still R rated.

Chapter 2 – The Turning

Madison woke up, everything was dark, and she was terrified. She suddenly realized she was naked. She tried to find her clothes, she couldn't but she came across something else. She felt it and realized it was a shoe. It moved. She shrieked in fright.

"Well your finally awake," said the voice.

Who who are youuu?" she asked crawling backwards.

"Of course you can't see me, such pathetic creatures, humans, but then your not exactly human. Use your eyes Princess." Said the voice.

Madison couldn't understand what he was saying.

"No too afraid I see, well then you'll just have to be turned to the dark side." He said.

Madison understood this and said, "No not ever!"

"Pain will make you change your mind," he said picking her up by her hair.

She screamed then she felt a rush of air go past her. Then suddenly she was in a new room. She was dropped to the floor.

She noticed that he was naked then saw the bed.

"NO," she screamed and tried to run away but he grabbed her and picked her up. She struggled in his arms.

He placed her on the bed and things she couldn't see restrained her. She tried to struggle but she could hardly move. He sneered down at her and slowly approached her. She watched as he moved towards her and screamed.

The screams never stopped.

It went on, and on, the lights darkened and he climbed off her.

She lay there and everything was hurting.

He left her to her misery. She couldn't think properly, all she knew was that her friends had deserted her to this torture. She lay there in pain and despair.

"I cant find her, she is nowhere," said Eriol almost sobbing.

"What are we going to do," said Sakura crying.

Layla came running in, tears in her eyes, "I had another vision, and its not good."

"WHAT!" demanded Eriol?

"It's too horrible to say, but they are hurting her and she is turning." Said Layla.

"NO!" said Eriol. He was very angry, the room started to shake.

Ruby and Spinel were just as angry and they were contributing to the dangerous magic.

"This is no time for despair, channel that anger into your power." Said Layla.

They calmed down a little and the room stopped shaking.

In no time at all, the man came back. Madison sobbed.

He continued to make her suffer in his effort to turn her to the darkness.

Soon there came a time when she didn't scream anymore and finally the restraints fell away.ooser. He went down on her. She started to moan in pleasure. The restraints fell away and she lay there panting. He looked into her eyes.

"Who is your master?" He asked.

"You, my lover, my Lord." Said Madison.

"That's right," and he placed her on his lap and they kissed with immense passion.

"She's been gone for days and I still can't find her," said Eriol.

Suddenly there was a burst of light and Madison stood there, right in front of him.

They were all stunned. Madison was wearing a black see through dress.

"Madison you're back but how did you escape." Asked Ruby.

"Escape? And who is Madison?" asked Madison.

"Madison?" Asked Sakura.

"I am Princess Marika," said Madison.

"And she is my lover," said the man stepping out from behind her. "I am Cantil."

He cupped her left breast with his left hand.

"Get your hands off her," demanded Eriol.

"Kill him!" said Cantil.

"Oh but he is kind of cute, cant I play with him first." Said Marika.

Cantil laughed.

Marika flicked her hand and everyone but Eriol froze. Only their eyes moved.

Marika walked to Eriol and ran her finger over his mouth.

"Kill them all when you are done, my love," said Cantil leaving through the portal.

Marika kissed his mouth ever so gently. He blushed. "So you like me?" asked Marika.

She ran her fingers over his body. He started to resist so she froze him only so he couldn't resist her. She took his hand and placed it on her breast. He did not like this, it wasn't his Madison.

He said "No."

She looked around the room and saw Li, Sakura, Ruby, Meilin, Spinel, and Kero.

"After," she said.

She then slipped of her dress and made Eriol touch everywhere.

"I am so sorry, but my master won't let me be tasted by anyone else," said Marika.

He said, "No Madison, stop this now, you aren't yourself, listen to me, damn it."

She slapped him to the ground.

"Nobody demands things of me except my master," she said, "Master."

He appeared, "You called?"

"May I take this boy, you may take them three girls over there and we should lock up the other three." She asked.

"I will agree to that, three for one." He replied.

He walked up to Sakura, Meilin and Ruby and grabbed them. Then all four disappeared.

Just after, Li, Kero and Spinel disappeared.

Marika clicked her fingers and Eriol's clothes disappeared and she started to make love to him. He tried to struggle and he kept thinking about Sakura, Meilin and Ruby. He suddenly thought of a plan. "He is going to take a new lover out of the three you gave him."

"He would never," said Marika.

"Oh but he would, He never agreed that you would be his one and only. And he was so ready to have three toys."

Marika got very angry.

She disappeared with Eriol still inside her. They both arrived in the bedroom to see Cantil inside Ruby. She was whimpering.

Marika stormed up to Cantil. She screamed. Light flickered inside her and red flashed in the room.

The light subsided and Cantil lay there dead. Ruby got up, tears falling down her face. Madison passed out. On the floor her clothes came back and she was normal.

Eriol ran to Madison and cradled her. Then suddenly they all disappeared and reappeared in Eriol's lounge room.

Madison woke up after everyone had gotten dressed.

She hurt but couldn't remember why. Suddenly she started to remember what had happened and she burst out in tears. "It can't be true, can it? I won't believe it. Never."

Eriol walked in and looked at her and Madison wished to know the truth.

Suddenly there was a bright light and Madison started to glow. She had never felt so calm. The light then focused into a point and she reached out her hand. A card formed there and Madison said its name out loud. "The truth card."

Madison remembered everything and she understood why it had to happen. She smiled at Eriol and said, "Eriol I am so sorry for everything."

Eriol stood there shocked but he nodded at her words. Madison got up and went out the door to downstairs where she found Ruby Moon, Sakura and Meilin there. None were talking but they looked up and saw Madison. Madison walked peacefully down but she could see fear and hate in their hearts, "I understand why you must hate and fear me, I did terrible things but it was not me, the truth is it was the evil spirit of my past. You see I am the eye of truth, as the past me was, but in the past the time of Clow Reed an evil spirit came to be in my heart. The spirit was strong and I died to kill it. But with my reincarnation it too was reborn in my heart. It was smarter this time and lay dormant in my heart until I was too weak to fight. When I was tortured, I became weak and it took over but it underestimated it's own desires and it became jealous and weak. So I fought it and killed it. I only know the truth now because of the Truth card. I beg your forgiveness and hope one day you will forgive me."

"Madison I know you went through a lot worse than me, and I know it was not you who gave us to him so I forgive you," said Ruby.

"I forgive you too," said Sakura.

"Me too," said Meilin.

Then Spinel, Li and Kero appeared in the room. All turned to them.

"Where did you go," asked Sakura.

Suddenly a new guardian appeared in the room. She was a small horse with wings.

"Salaya?" asked Madison.

Salaya giggled and jumped into Madison's arms. They cried together.

Eriol walked down, "There is no need to forgive you Madison as it was not you who did the bad things."

Madison smiled and fainted.

"She just needs to rest," said Salaya at their worried looks.

They looked a little better and everyone talked about what happened. They all felt better after.


	3. The Cards

The Eye of Truth 

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Cardcaptors nor any of It's characters. I do however own the characters of Marika and the enemies and I thank the real owners of cardcaptors for making such a great series that I could write a fanfic about. So the credit for my characters goes to the owners of cardcaptors. Don't sue me._

WARNING: This fanfic contains serious adult themes of nudity, sex scenes and rape. Please DO NOT READ if you are offended or are TOO YOUNG. I must say though that this fanfic will turn out happy in the end.

Chapter 3 – The cards.

It was early in the morning when Madison woke up. She felt a presence around her and saw cards flow in from the walls. They formed a pile in front of her and she took them in her hands. She looked at them and said their names, "Lie, Heal, Resurrection, Life, Past, Present, Future, Choice, Faith, Fortune, Make, Undo, Enhance and Magic." She looked at them and added The Truth to them. She had fifteen cards and she knew each of them were special. 

She heard someone coming down the stairs and quickly hid the cards even though she didn't know why. Eriol walked down the stairs and she said, "Good Morning!"

He looked nervous but said, "Hi," like there was nothing wrong.

She walked up to him and said, "I know what she did with my body and I am so sorry, I want you to know that it was all her and there was no part of me that did that to you."

"I know it wasn't you I…"

But Madison interrupted him, "Truth card show Eriol the whole truth everything."

There was light and then there was darkness, Eriol was all alone, when suddenly he became like a spectator to what really happened to Madison. He saw all her pain then he saw her get lost and the evil take over. He saw that she was bound in her own body and that she was very confused and had no part in anything after the evil had taken over. He came out of the trance to see Madison staring at him and he looked at her and she saw that he finally knew and understood all.

She kissed him, which he realized was very different to when Marika had kissed him.

Everyone else came down a few minutes later including Salaya who jumped into Madison's arms.

They were all about to talk when two shadows apparated in the room. They became materialistic and stood before Madison, Eriol, Sakura, Li, Meilin, Ruby Ruby, Salaya, Spinel and Kero.

The second said, "We are here to kill the eye, the others are of no consequence and we know that the eye has only one card as we have read the mind of the others. Give in to us for though you killed our first you shall not kill us."

Madison said smiling, "No I don't think so."

"You are defenseless and though your friends are powerful they are not strong enough to beat us." Said the third.

"You are mistaken in saying that I am defenseless for I shall defeat you." Said Madison.

The two men laughed.

Eriol and Li had had enough of these two so Eriol sent a fireball at the third and Li stabbed the second.

They were not hurt at all and just flung them against the wall.

Madison stepped forward, "You shall pay for hurting my friends."

"No Madison don't, their too powerful." Said Sakura.

"She's right we have to work as a team to beat them," said Ruby Moon.

"Your not strong enough," said Meilin.

"I am what I am," said Madison cryptically.

"Power card, fight card," called Sakura and she became a very strong warrior.

Sakura lunged at them but Madison whispered, "Future card reveal to Sakura the consequences of her actions."

Sakura stopped in mid stride when she saw a vision of the future. Madison was on her knees about to be killed because she had charged in there and gotten taken hostage and Madison had rather given herself up than let her be killed.

Sakura stopped and stepped back. She smiled at Madison while Meilin and Ruby Moon were saying, "What are you doing, we have to fight, you could have beat them."

Sakura said, "No I couldn't have, besides this is not my fight."

Madison said, "Heal, make Eriol and Li all better."

Li and Eriol were enveloped in a light and then they stop up as healthy as ever.

The two men stood staring at Madison not knowing how this could have happened.

Madison looked at them and said, "Undo, turn them back into shadows for they are weaker in that form."

Light trapped the third and second turning them back to shadows while they screamed in pain.

"Now I use a combination of Fortune, Enhance and Magic to destroy this evil."

Darkness surrounded everyone and they all huddled together except for Madison, third and second. She stepped out and they couldn't move away. She looked deep into their eyes and whispered, "Bye bye."

They started to scream, as they were ripped apart. Finally they disappeared.

Madison looked at what had happened and though the darkness was gone and that everyone thought that she was just in shock, she knew that something was terribly wrong but she couldn't put her finger on it.

Eriol went over to her and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. Suddenly she collapsed into his arms. 

"She is very tired and I'm glad that is over." Said Eriol.

Eriol laid her down on his bed to let her rest.

They went down stairs where Julian and Tori opened the door and walked in.

"I have not been able to find out anything… What has happened her?" Asked Julian.

"You mean you don't know…of course not they were very powerful." Said Li.

"Know what?" Asked Tori.

"The other two shadows attacked and Madison destroyed them," said Meilin.

"Oh okay," Tori said looking at Meilin.

"Madison is upstairs sleeping," said Ruby.

"Has anyone seen Layla?" asked Kero.

"No not recently," replied Tori.

 "She'll turn up anyway I think we should have dinner," said Spinel.

"Suppi always thinking about food," said Sakura.

Spinel looked angry.

Eriol clicked his fingers and food appeared on the dining table. They all sat down and ate.

"Ill go up and check on Madison," said Sakura when she had finished.

"No need," said Madison walking down the stairs. She was glowing.

"Madison is something wrong?" asked Eriol running towards her.

"No why Oh that I was just well using the heal card on myself."

Suddenly Salaya appeared at the table and Kero right away said, "Here eat its really good."

"No this is really good," said Spinel.

Madison giggled.

Everyone stared at her.

"Salaya I think you have two not so anonymous admirers."

All three guardian beasts blushed.

Madison looked light she was about to faint.

"I guess the heal card doesn't work on me," said Madison.

Eriol helped her to sit down.

"I'm okay, really I am," said Madison.

The night was rather boring just basically going over what had happened in the attack.


	4. Regrets, Apologies and New Mistakes

The Eye of Truth 

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Cardcaptors nor any of It's characters. I do however own the characters of Marika and the enemies and I thank the real owners of cardcaptors for making such a great series that I could write a fanfic about. So the credit for my characters goes to the owners of cardcaptors. Don't sue me._

WARNING: This fanfic contains serious adult themes of nudity, sex scenes and rape. Please DO NOT READ if you are offended or are TOO YOUNG. I must say though that this fanfic will turn out happy in the end.

Chapter 4 – Regrets, Apologies and New Mistakes.

The next morning Madison woke up in Eriol's bed. She crept downstairs so as not to wake anyone. She noticed that Meilin's door was open and that Tori's door was shut. She smiled to herself. Once downstairs she saw that Eriol was asleep on the couch.

'_Oh I know I shouldn't but oh I have to'_ thought Madison.

Madison pulled out the truth card and the make card. 

"Firstly. Make card show me the truth of Eriol's dream."

Eriol was standing there with Madison standing in front of him. But it wasn't Madison but a cardboard cut out. "Oh Madison I love you. No that's no good, Madison you fill my heart with so much joy and love I cant bear to be with out you. I love you so much. Way too soppy. Madison I love you with all of my heart. Marry me. What did I really say that."

Madison stopped spying and said, "Make card, make a link from my reality to Eriol's dream so I can join him."

The make card glowed and Madison was there standing in front of Eriol.

He looked shocked.

"Eriol it's me Madison. I want you to know I love you too and yes I will marry you someday."

She kissed him passionately on the mouth and he was in pure bliss of a mind meld.

They were there for ages making out until Madison sensed someone coming down the stairs in the real.

Madison and Eriol came out of the dream and sat there on the couch thinking.

"Hi you guys," said Meilin.

"Have a nice night?" asked Madison.

Meilin looked taken aback. Then she said, "Very well thank you."

Eriol looked from one to the other and couldn't work out what he missed. Then Tori came down the stairs and he knew exactly what was going on.

Madison raced up the stairs. "I'm going for a shower seeya soon."

Madison went into the bathroom then she got an idea, but not just any idea a brilliant idea.

She pulled out the make card and said, "Make card, make ten Madison dolls with real working camera's"

The make card glowed and ten Madison dolls with camera's sat there.

"Now to give you all life. Life card give life to these dolls."

The life card glowed and the Madison dolls stood up and walked around. They picked up their cameras and being Madison dolls knew exactly what she wanted.

They disappeared from the bathroom and Madison went for a shower.

Madison came down the stairs from her shower where everyone but Ruby and Julian were sitting at the table.

"Where is Ruby and Julian?" she asked.

"They went to lunch." Said Sakura.

Madison sought out Ruby and Julian. She found them not at a café but at Julian's house. She sent two Madison dolls to them.

"Madison?" asked Sakura.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing." Said Sakura.

Ruby said, "Oh Julian." She started to cry.

Julian pulled her into his arms and held her close, "I know."

Julian pulled her chin up for her to face him. He kissed her lips. The sensuality of him flowed through her and all the hurt disappeared. She kissed back and fell into the dream like state of lovers embracing. She removed her clothes and he removed his all the while touching and kissing. They were like two dancers, each complimenting the other. They lay naked on top of each other and her entered inside of her. She felt no pain, only love and was at last free to live without the burden of that fateful day. They made love for hours, embracing each other, not knowing they were being watched.

Sakura and Madison were eating at the coffee table when Madison suddenly passed out. 

Sakura screamed, "Madison," and ran to her.

Eriol heard Sakura's cry and went downstairs to see Madison on the ground. He ran to her and picked her up.

"Hmm?" He said.

"What, Eriol?" Asked Sakura urgently.

"She seems to have passed out from using too much magic."

"But she hasn't used any magic lately?"

Eriol didn't answer and picked up Madison and carried her upstairs to his bed.

Madison was walking along a long, long road when a truck came rushing towards her. She screamed and jumped to the side. She suddenly felt the ground move under her where she had landed. It disappeared and she started to fall. She screamed as she fell. But it went on forever and ever. The hole never ended. 

"Madison, Madison!" whispered a voice.

"Who's there?" but her voice was carried away with the wind.

The world suddenly fluctuated and shifted. She was wrenched away and sat up drenched in sweat.

"Oh, Eriol." And she fell against him.

He asked, "What happened Madison?" He sounded so serious.

When she didn't answer he said, "Your hiding something from me aren't you?"

Madison suddenly pulled away from him and ran down the stairs. She ran right past Sakura who looked after her confused.

Madison kept running until she couldn't go on. She fell to the ground from exhaustion. Suddenly she realized it was dark and she didn't know where she was. 

She could hear laughing and a scream. She knew someone was in trouble. She ran towards the sound and saw five men gathered around a girl who was a little older than herself.

"Get away from her!" said Madison.

The men turned towards her and one of them said, "So you want to be first?"

"Nothing you can do to me can be worse than what I've already been through. However nobody is going to be hurt as I am going to stop you," Madison replied.

Another of the men raised a knife to her and walked towards her. She pulled out the Choice Card and started to glow. They all stared at her.

"Choice Card, make them choose," said Madison.

A dark light surrounded the men, and then they all fell to the ground dead. 

"What did you do?" Said the girl thankful and scared.

"They made their choice." Said Madison and walked over to the girl. "Are you hurt?"

"I will be fine now, thank you." Said the girl.

Madison walked away from the girl.

"You're just going to leave me here?" said the girl.

"I must go besides you shouldn't be around someone like me."

Madison turned away and walked alone down the silent street trying to gather her thoughts but with no luck.


	5. Taking a Turn for the Worse?

The Eye of Truth 

By Alyssa_Anime_Angel

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptors nor do I own any of it's characters though I do own this story and Marika and the enemies. So don't sue.

__

WARNING: This fanfic contains serious adult themes of nudity, sex scenes and rape. Please DO NOT READ if you are offended or are TOO YOUNG. I must say though that this fanfic will turn out happy in the end.

Chapter 5 – Taking a turn for the worse?

The smell was horrible, she had reached the worst part of the town where factories polluted the air with noxious fumes. _What had made me come this way? Is it the lack of life... that must be it,_ Madison thought.

The lonely girl looked around at the empty factories and frowned. 

_What can I do now? Maybe that is why I have come here to be away from people, more specifically my friends who could sense magic…those friends I have spied upon. _

_I have truly changed; I have become devious and unthoughtful…actually more than that…close to being evil? … It couldn't be true could it…I defeated Marika? I think? Could she have tricked me…but then why do I doubt it unless I actually did defeat her…That's the way it works doesn't it…_

…

…

Madison stopped the train of thought and brought out the Make Card. 

"Make Card make a laptop for me to watch my MidiMadison's."

The Make Card glowed and she watched as a laptop materialized in front of her. She chose watch Eriol first. The picture came up of Eriol pacing his room trying to find her. She saw him bring his fist down on his table and watched it shatter into a thousand pieces. He had not told the others that she was missing and he had… influenced Sakura into not remembering. She smirked evilly not realizing the influence. He was so angry with himself for not being powerful enough to help her, to have saved her and to find her now. Madison was bored and changed to Sakura. She saw Sakura and Li embracing each other. Li with his hand up her shirt and a little smile playing on his lips. Sakura had almost recovered from her incident with Cantil. What Sakura didn't realize was that Li was in a state of panic on the inside with all the conflicting emotions concerning Sakura. Madison skipped again to the two dolls watching Julian and Ruby. She saw that they were both in their transformed forms and were lying in each other's arms naked. Madison recognized the house as Julian's and frowned now. Everyone was content except for her. She grew angry at them and wanted to see one of her friends in pain. She flipped past Meilin and Tori as they were having a picnic discussing the deep and meaningfulls. It almost made Madison sick. She then skipped past Kero and Spinel Sun as they were eating happily. She then went to Layla. Layla was strewn out across the floor in a warehouse. Her clothes were torn and she was in a coma. Something had attacked her, which sadly made Madison…happy? Madison realized her feelings and looked at herself horrified.

_'Oh be realistic Madison, you have never been happy when others were happy. You the little rich bitch living in high society when others suffered. That is what made you happy.'_

_'That's not true.'_

_'Oh but it is my dear, you know it is just look…'_

Madison tried to ignore the voice but then realized it was Marika.

_'You are dead…I killed you.'_

_'True but can a spirit really die? There is always something left and that is me an echo of my former self but powerful nonetheless and you have no hope to defeat me again. You are too weak.'_

'_Then it was you who…who..w……_' Madison felt the darkness cloud her thoughts. She tried to fight it but she fell…fell further… '_You cant'_ was her last complete thought. 

Salaya froze getting a sharp jolt from Madison. Salaya screamed, "Eriol." 

Eriol rushed down the stairs at her call and Sakura and Li came in from another room. 

"I know where Madison is."

Eriol demanded, "Where?"

"I don't know the name but I can take you there."

Sakura suddenly remembered, "Eriol," she glared.

Eriol said, "No time," and with that he went to the phone and dialed Ruby's cell phone.

"Ruby you there?"

But a male voice belonging to Yue answered, "Hello Eriol."

"Yue look you and Ruby Moon have to get here now because just recently Madison went missing and Salaya has just found her."

"What?"

"No time to explain get to my house now."

Eriol hung up the phone when Sakura came up to him and said, "I will call my brother."

She took the phone and dialed her brother's cell, "Hey Tori, get to Eriol's house now, no time to explain and bring Meilin as well."

She hung up and then said to Salaya, "What happened…" but was interrupted by Yue and Ruby Moon appearing.

Salaya then prompted Eriol into explaining so she wouldn't have to respond to Sakura's question, as Salaya was very afraid of what may have happened to Madison.

*5 minutes later*

A car pulled up outside and everyone exited the house to see Tori and Meilin exiting the car. Salaya jumped in and everyone followed. 

Tori and Meilin were frozen until Eriol said, "Get in and start driving."

"Why am I the last to know anything," said Tori but he complied. Eriol was not someone to be trifled with. Meilin flowed him into the car.

Salaya gave the instructions to where Madison was and they finally pulled up to Madison's unconscious body.

Eriol went to her and suddenly got an image upon touching her skin. It was of Layla in the warehouse. 

Eriol knowing what Madison was telling him stood up and said, "Madison wants me to find Layla so I will be back soon, look after her."

Eriol headed off and soon found the comatose woman. He used his magic to transport them back to the group where he saw a very depressing look on Salaya's face. He gently put down Layla and Tori and Meilin checked on her. 

Eriol went slowly to Madison and Salaya fearing the worse.

Salaya looked up at him and said, "Something is fighting with Madison, I think it may be Marika."

Eriol stood shocked. "What can we do?"

Salaya didn't respond as though there was nothing they could do but something made him think the little guardian was holding back.

He knelt down next to Madison and said, "I will do anything," in a way so as to make it very clear his knowledge and intentions.

Salaya responded, "You must go into her mind and bring her back."

Li said, "It doesn't sound so hard."

Salaya shook her head, "It is very dangerous and it will not be easy to help her let alone fine her. You will almost certainly die."

Eriol nodded and closed his eyes. He didn't know how but somehow he knew exactly what to do.

Eriol placed one hand over Madison's heart and the other on her forehead. Pain wracked through his body but he forced himself to go on. He opened his mind to the battle of wills and he lost consciousness. 

In the outside world everyone saw his body fall onto Madison. 

Alyssa: Aren't I evil…see the next chapter to find out more and thanks to my one reviewer that made me get off my butt and write this chapter. And no it is NOT sad I happen to like it when people appreciated my work and I love to write. Also I want to find out what happens as well. 

Seeya next time, ALYSSA.


	6. Within

The Eye of Truth 

By Alyssa_Anime_Angel

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptors nor do I own any of its characters though I do own this story and Marika and the enemies. So don't sue.

__

WARNING: This fanfic contains serious adult themes of nudity, sex scenes and rape. Please DO NOT READ if you are offended or are TOO YOUNG. I must say though that this fanfic will turn out happy in the end.

Chapter 6 – Within 

Ruby Moon ran to Eriol's unconscious body and shook him. Tears formed in her eyes as she realized that Eriol's mind was not there. 

"He…he's gone," she said shocked.

Salaya said, "The cord to his body snapped…but there is a chance that his mind survived and is trapped in Madison's."

Sakura asked, "How much of a chance?" Tears were falling from her eyes for both Eriol and Madison.

Salaya shook her head.

Ruby Moon let out a squeak and collapsed into Yue's arms. Li came up to Sakura and pulled her into an embrace.

Spinel went up to Salaya and whispered, "Eriol is strong, he must come back…"

Salaya nodded and said, "Yes they are both strong and we would have felt it if he had died so there is hope, either he is alive and going to rescue Madison or…or…"

Salaya lost her composure and Kero went to comfort her.

Meilin asked, "or what?"

"Or his mind has been fragmented and there is no hope for Madison."

Suddenly a groan was heard behind them and Layla sat up in Tori's arms. Everyone turned to look at them.

Tori asked her, "What happened?"

She replied, "A…little doll that looked like Madison attacked me?"

"Huh?"

Suddenly ten little Madison dolls appeared out of thin air. Everyone jumped at their presence.

Everyone noticed they all had little cameras on them.

Layla said, "They were spying on us."

"What?"

Eriol was bound by chains that attached him to a wall of some sort, except of course that he couldn't see the wall? What looked like the universe just after the big bang swirled around him. He tried to fight but the chains held him tighter. He couldn't work out where he was. There was something he had to remember, something he had to do? Suddenly an image of Madison came to his head and he remembered. But how to find her?

He found he couldn't use magic in here so he struggled against the chains again. Just then the chains fell away and he thought 'yes' that was until he started to fall as well. He fell into what looked like a shoebox.

Landing on a bed of leaves he got up. It was then that Madison walked in and confronted him.

"You shouldn't be here, it's dangerous."

"But Madison you are in danger, I have come to rescue you."

"Rescue me from myself, that is not logical."

She had him doubting his thoughts. "Madison please come with me."

"But don't you like this place?"

Eriol had a good look around and said, "Yes I actually really do."

"You don't want to leave now, do you?"

Eriol hesitated before answering, "Madison I want to be with you, but…not here."

A huge grin spread across her face that made her look crazy. Eriol took a step back but it was too late, he was skewered through the stomach by a light beam.

Madison turned to stone as blood splattered on her form. The blood had sprayed everywhere and dripped from the wound.

Eriol screamed which shook the walls causing them to break and fall like down like water droplets.

The light beam disappeared and the blood encrusted on his body as he fell to the floor. But instead of hitting a solid surface he bounced on the rubbery cushioned floor.

Eriol was in a lot of pain but he refused to leave with out Madison. He bounced to the stone Madison but upon touching her she shattered hitting him with pieces of stone. Eriol choked on a scream and instead let out a heavy breath. Nothing happened and he whispered, "Madison where are you."

In front of him a black hole opened and he was sucked in. He expected to die but was greeted with a sensation that he experienced when he kissed Madison. He felt no more pain and looked down to see that there was no more wound. He thought that Madison must have healed him.

He smiled thinking he was close to Madison and he saw a bright warm light ahead. He started to walk to it and found that the light was coming from a door that was on the ceiling. 

He thought about this then said, "But if that's the floor...then…"

He had no chance to complete the sentence as he fell to the new floor, the floor that was previously above him.

He approached the doors when a small lamb approached him. Eriol froze and heard a booming voice recite:

I am neither new,

Nor am I old

And nor can you

Take me hold

My youngest form

Shall never be again

Nor will my oldest form

Ever come to reign

Shall you guess who I am

At this moment

I will let you pass this lamb

To find loves tent

If you guess wrong

The lamb will turn

And you will be among

The fires that burn

Now one guess only

For I don't wait

Think carefully

Or mine will be your fate.

Eriol knew it was a riddle but his mind was being jumbled and he was confused. It didn't make any sense. The words were like in a different language. He forced himself to focus and he heard the voice repeat the riddle.

Eriol thought carefully as it had instructed knowing failure would mean his death and probably Madison's as well.

He put his whole heart and soul into the answer and he caught a whiff of something. It sounded like something Madison had told him before. It was so long ago, at the time of the star cards.

* "Eriol do not focus on the future, focus on the now, the future never comes just as the past will never be again." *

Eriol realized that Madison had unwittingly told him the truth in the past. '_Just like the past to influence the present' _hethought_._

Eriol said out loud, "The answer is the present."

The lamb walked up to him and grabbed hold of his pants in its mouth.

"Come you are right, you are permitted here."

The lamb took Eriol through the door to where the lamb stopped.

"I will go no further as there are more perils on your quest."

The lamb turned around to walk back out so Eriol faced the path ahead.

He then heard in his head, "Save the kind one, our chosen master."

Eriol turned around but saw there was nothing behind him just empty white space.

Eriol was confused but went on walking along a transparent path in the midst of white space.

Eriol's eyes were hurting and sat down closing his eyes. He heard a flash of sound and his eyes flung open as vines wrapped around him strangling him.

He was choking and couldn't move. Just before he collapsed a small sound of galloping footsteps were heard. He couldn't see what was happening but he heard a whimper just as he was thrown to the ground.

Eriol was barely conscious and could feel himself slipping into Madison's chaos.

Eriol looked up to see the lamb. It was lying on the ground and blood was pouring out of its body. Eriol realized it had come to save him and crawled to it.

Looking down at it he knew it wasn't going to make it.

Eriol watched in wonder as the lamb turned to light and became a small flower that had a crystal like gem in the middle. Just as Eriol was about to touch it he was washed away in a stream that had formed out of nowhere. He kept going and was sucked under the water. He couldn't reach the surface for air and he felt all the oxygen drain out of his body. He had mere seconds left.

Alyssa: I'm evil, I'm evil *dances around in a little circle* read out next time and thanks to my one reviewer again, thanks Ruby…Sorry about the cliff hanger but I am really tired and need sleep. Also I reached the average chapter length…mhahahahahahaha.

PS You like my riddle?  


	7. Undying Love

The Eye of Truth 

By Alyssa_Anime_Angel

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptors nor do I own any of its characters though I do own this story and Marika and the enemies. So don't sue.

__

WARNING: This fanfic contains serious adult themes of nudity, sex scenes and rape. So far only in the first couple chapters. Please DO NOT READ if you are offended or are TOO YOUNG. I must say though that this fanfic will turn out happy in the end.

Chapter 7 – Undying Love

Eriol couldn't reach the surface of the stream... he was drowning. '_If only I could breath under water'_ he thought. Eriol couldn't hold his breath any longer and he inhaled water but realized he was inhaling fresh air.

_'Interesting' _he thought which gave him an idea.

He thought about the stream disappearing and he found himself standing on dry land.  He realized he could change the world around him, that he could almost control it.

He willed himself to be with Madison and he felt himself be moved. He arrived in a pitch, black area and wished for light. No light formed and he became worried but he saw a light approaching. It was a figure generating the light and he got on his guard but he relaxed as soon as he saw it was Madison. She didn't speak to him but rather put thought into his head so he knew what was happening. She had given him the knowledge to trust her and he found himself following her. He was like a puppet without any strings. When he finally saw what was ahead he forced himself to stop. His mind kept telling him to trust her but he couldn't, the blue door frightened him to the inner of his soul. He blocked out the thoughts telling him to trust and follow her out of his mind and he watched as she morphed into a hideous creature. It was snake like in form but had eyes all over its body and several mouths full of jagged teeth. He wanted to run but his legs wouldn't move. He looked down to see that there was green tails wrapped around his ankles preventing him from moving. The snake's mouths grinned and he shivered. She snake came up to him and the door opened. He was picked up and thrown into the room. It was a totally pink room with flowers covering the walls. He was very puzzled and just stood there. 

A disturbance ruptured the floor and a little girl floated up. He realized she was Madison as a child about the age of four.

"Nice day isn't it?" asked the girl.

"Yes…who are you?"

"I am me."

"What do you want?"

"I want to know why you have invaded the private regions of my mind and what you search for?"

"I have come to rescue Madison and to bring her back."

"You wish to rescue me and yet you are afraid. With fear in your heart you will never find me."

Eriol was silent and she went on, "You want to know how to overcome your fear…well first you must enter that room."

Eriol said, "What room?" and just then a door appeared in the wall. The door opened.

She motioned him in and he saw the door close behind him. 

He saw Madison, the one he knew come towards him and he watched as she slipped and died. He screamed in agony as he saw the life force drain out of her and he broke down. 

He was there for a long time with tears pouring out of his eyes when he heard someone walk into the room. He looked up and saw Madison again.

"Madison, watch out."

He heard a voice reply, "Who is Madison?"

Eriol realized it was Marika and he knew that his love was gone.

The scene was replayed over and over. He saw Madison die, be taken over, become trapped in a tortuous dimension to suffer for all eternity, lose her mind, be irrecoverably deformed and become depressed, her lose all her friends and kill herself-her soul never to be born again. He saw all the possible things that could happen to his love and he cried.

The Chibi-Madison walked in the room to him and put her hand on his shoulder. 

She whispered, "You have passed the test, you still have fear which any other person than her soul mate would have lost and they would have lost their mind. You are worthy to continue to the deep recesses of her mind. Take care worthy soul and fear for her but don't let it get in your way, or one of those possibilities will occur. Now get up."

Eriol got up, his face was all puffy but he stood strong.

"Now follow your heart."

Eriol found himself standing next to the flower that had formed in place of the lamb. He saw that the gem was much too big for the flower and was about to fall out. He felt warm and saw it crack open. Light poured out and he shielded his eyes. The light subsided and he saw a small snow leopard cub in front of him. He felt warm inside and was no longer plagued by thoughts about Madison's future. He knew he had to be strong…for her.

He heard on the wind, "Nothing ever really dies here…it is reborn anew…ready for its next task in _life_ …………she will be your guide."

The little cub smiled and started to walk along a purple road that had formed.

She said, "I need a name."

Eriol hesitated, "you want me to name you?"

The cub nodded and he said, "Okay how about Whisp."

"Thank you it is very nice, I like it. We should be nearing Madison's memories."

"Madison's memories?"

"Yes, stay close to me and don't wander off the path for it is possible to be lost inside a memory and then to lose yourself to suffer for all eternity playing the same part over and over again until well after your body dies and Madison is reborn again."

Eriol had never realized how frightening this journey could be. The snake terrified him to the inner of his soul but this; the memories of his beloved somehow terrified him more.

He had been too deep in thought to realize that they had arrived at a…portal?

It was blue and look liked swirling clouds.

He was about to step back when a great force pulled him in.

_"Don't let fear get in your way," _he remembered so he willed himself to be strong and be ready to face whatever was coming.

Light swamped his eyes and he closed them from the pain. 

Finally when the light no longer hurt he opened his eyes and he saw a faint path in front of him. Whisp looked at him with bright eyes and said, "Here we begin and remember what I said, stay close and don't be drawn from the path by anything you see."

"What…what will try to draw me from the path?"

"Not so much as Madison but you yourself will long to leave the path, so don't forget your mission."

Eriol nodded not understanding. Whisp started to walk ahead and he followed close behind. He kept his focus on the path ahead, blocking out the sounds from the memories.

He walked on but stopped abruptly when he heard Madison, "Come with me," she called seductively.

Eriol turned to the sound and he saw Madison smiling at him. She had a bright smile on her face and he could almost see a halo around her head. He longed to go to her and she called again, "Come with me."

He was about to take a step forward when he felt a sharp pain in his leg. He yelped and yelled, "What did you do that for!"

Whisp growled, "You were going to step off the path."

"Madison was calling to me," and he turned to show her when he saw a small, injured kitten crawl up to Madison who was holding out her arms.

Eriol's face fell and he said, "Whisp I am very sorry."

Whisp nodded and he followed with his eyes on the path and his hands on his ears. 

After a while the longing became to much and he said, "Lets run…please"

Whisp started to run and he followed close behind. He tried to think of being at the end of her memories but he couldn't control what happened any more.

Suddenly everything slowed to a halt. He turned to look at Madison who was sitting at her desk crying over a picture of…himself.

Eriol couldn't work out what he had done when suddenly he was privy to the tumult of her thoughts. 

'_Why doesn't he love me, I love him so much and he wont even make time for me. It's always Sakura who gets his attention because she is so powerful. Am I jealous? He is nice to me but it seems like a façade. He wont tell me anything about himself or am I just being selfish…I don't know.'_

Eriol was jerked out of her thoughts by Whisp.

"You have unlocked the memories of her thoughts. It is not a good thing to do as they are the private recesses of her mind and there is a guardian in charge of protecting such things."

Eriol asked, "Was I so mean to Madison?"

"You are... you, Madison was just very sad at hat time as she was alone because you were busy and Sakura and Li were spending so much time with each other. No one had time for her and she was rather emotional at that time."

Eriol ignored the last statement and privately told himself that he would make it up to her later.

"Come we must go before it comes."

Eriol nodded and they ran on passing many memories and memories of thoughts. Eriol didn't want to pry any further.

Eriol could feel that he was nearing the end as he saw the most recent and painful memories out of the corner of his eyes. He went on and could see the exit, he felt the anxiety growing inside him and he knew that Whisp had it too. He knew something was after them but he thought they were going to make it. 

Unfortunately he was wrong, nothing ever escapes the Annexer.  

Alyssa: Sorry Ruby…I had to. Mhahahahaha. Now next chapter how will Eriol and Whisp defeat the Annexer. (Look up Annex in the dictionary and you will get he meaning of its name) Can they even defeat it? And what will it look like. I am going for something weird and I think I have it. You will be shocked and stunned and terrified…perhaps not the last thing. Anyway gotta go write on another of my fanfics or watch The End of Evangelion again. Don't know. Well seeya.   


	8. The Annexer

The Eye of Truth 

By Alyssa_Anime_Angel

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptors nor do I own any of its characters though I do own this story and Marika and the enemies. So don't sue.

__

WARNING: This fanfic contains serious adult themes of nudity, sex scenes and rape. So far only in the first couple chapters. Please DO NOT READ if you are offended or are TOO YOUNG. I must say though that this fanfic will turn out happy in the end.

Chapter 8 – The Annexer

Eriol was frozen in his spot by an unknown force and he started to sweat knowing his approaching doom. He couldn't even turn around to look at the creature behind him. He could imagine its sharp teeth inside a large mouth that was salivating from looking at its next victim. He could see it's huge horns and big eyes. He thought it was going to be huge. He was again…wrong.

Whisp let out a squeal tried to get Eriol to run by tugging on his pants. But with no luck as Eriol was frozen. Eriol started to shiver as a cold wind blew past him. He imagined it was coming from the large nostrils of the beast that was ready to devour him. 

Just then a small squeaky voice peeped up, "How dare you invade the most private of memories of thoughts. For such a heinous crime you shall be punished by me, the one the only Annexer."

Eriol turned around and let out a squeak of a laugh.

Whisp held in her breath.

Standing in front of him was a small…butterfly???

Eriol had the funniest look on his face…like disbelief crossed with amusement crossed with relief.

"Why you…you want me to release my full wrath upon you."

Eriol couldn't answer because he knew that if he did he would laugh. Normally he would at the sight of such a thing and wouldn't care how it felt, but he was still unsure of what this…insect could do. So he just stood there like a dope.

Whisp finally stood up for him, "We are very sorry, your most humble one, we truly didn't mean to invade the most private of memories of thoughts. It was all a mistake and we promise not to ever invade again nor speak of what we heard."

The Annexer replied, "You are braver than you look, cub, now I do believe you but first I must know why are you here?"

Eriol spoke up, "I am here to find Madison, you see she is in trouble."

"Yes I have noticed an evil presence, therefore I will let you go…this time. You have a warning, and since I am very intricately connected to the master I realize she wouldn't want any harm to come of you."

"Thank you…Thank you very much your most righteous one," butt kissed Whisp.

The Annexer froze and Whisp whimpered.

Eriol asked, "What's wrong."

Whisp whispered, "Something's coming."

The Annexer said, "Yes, it is a drone from the dark."

Eriol gasped, '_It knows were here.'_

"Run go on, I will fight it off."

"But how?"

Eriol saw the answer to his question as soon as he said it. The butterfly was multiplying as incredible speeds. He couldn't even count how many. Whisp nipped his leg to get him moving and he started to run behind the leopard cub. He reached the door way and looked behind and saw that the butterfly's were creating a wind so powerful that it was blowing away what ever was coming. He also saw that little spikes were being carried in the wind.

Whisp pulled him through the door and it slammed shut behind him. 

He was about to ask when Whisp said, "It is the deadliest poison."

"Oh."

"Come on, we must hurry I feel the dark growing."

He took a moment to look around and saw that he was in a desert and that on the sand dunes there were brightly colored doors.

He asked, "Which one."

"We must look, I have never heard of this place, it has changed I think. We must look for the door that says 'Void'."

"What?"

"I know it sounds strange but this place supposedly has doors that say the opposite to what is inside."

"Supposedly, that's so reassuring."

Whisp saw the sarcastic look on his face and laughed. Eriol said, "lets go."

Whisp took off in the lead and Eriol followed. They looked at every door they passed but as of yet hadn't found 'Void'. Eriol had once stopped in front of one of the doors and Whisp went up to him. Whisp had said, "You don't want to go in there as there would be another sentinel to protect that place, it is even more protected that the memories of thoughts." Eriol had nodded and walked away from the door that read 'realities'. (AN: because they think that the doors are opposite then what really would have been inside if Madison's fantasies.)

Finally Whisp came across the door that read 'Void'.

Eriol said, "So we're finally here."

Whisp nodded her head.

Eriol put his hand on the door handle and turned it. The door blasted open and they were being sucked in.

"What the…"

"Looks like I was wrong."

"WHAT!"

Eriol was terrified when suddenly he was grabbed onto by a hand. He took hold of Whisp's neck and someone pulled them both out. The door was closed and Eriol looked up to thank the stranger but his mouth couldn't form any words when he saw that a little girl was standing there.

Eriol stood up and so did Whisp.

"Hi," said the little girl. She had blue hair but with eyes that Eriol looked into everyday.

"Wh…who are you?"

"Oh I am Talia, I come from the…" she looked like she had said too much.

"It's okay you can tell us."

"Well you see I wasn't supposed to leave, actually I couldn't till a little while ago. This is all very strange, you see I am from…from…Mummy's fantasies."

"Madison's fantasies?"

"Yes…daddy."

Eriol looked thunderstruck. 

Whisp was about to say something when Talia said, "I have to go back now or I will be in big trouble by the gate keeper."

Eriol nodded and Whisp said, "Have you felt or seen any thing strange?"

"There is a pain right here since just before the door was opened," Talia pointed to her heart, "and…um…um a boy I know disappeared."

Whisp nodded and said, "Go now."

Talia nodded and ran back to the door marked 'fantasies'.

Eriol asked, "What is going on?"

"Madison's fantasies are dying which means that her soul is being slowly destroyed."

"But um…Madison has had fantasies about her and I having children," Eriol said at super speed.

Whisp nodded and went on, "Lets go, now that I know the truth we must go through the door marked 'All'"

"Did you just say that Madison's soul is dying?"

Whisp nodded and Eriol started to run. He ran passed several doors before he finally found the one that read, 'All'. Whisp caught up and he opened the door. They looked inside and saw multicolored bubbles floating around a white background.

The two walked in and the door shut behind them. Eriol was about to tough one of the bubbles when Whisp yelled, "No."

Eriol jumped back and said, "Why?"

"Cause you will destroy a part of Madison."

Eriol didn't go near a bubble again as they made their way though the 'all'.

They finally reached a door and Eriol was about to open it when Whisp said, "Wait."

Numbers appeared on the door and he saw that other doors were forming around him. They all had a different number on them.

"So which one do we take?" asked Eriol.

"How should I know?"

"Well you are apart of Madison."

"I am but a servant."

"Oh great!"

Just then a voice boomed, "Only one door is True, others contain horrors that await you."

Eriol said, "So what is the clue?"

The voice said, "One is one and two is two yet the door you seek is not a door."

"Why does this place always have riddles?"

"So we're just looking for a door that is not a door, or a number that is not a number."

"Just great, this has to be hard."

"Well we are getting close to Madison now."

Eriol and Whisp each went up to different doors and tried to find out if the doors were fake or if the numbers were.

After inspecting every door they took a rest as neither of them had found anything.

Eriol couldn't stand the resting so he jumped up…and tripped over.

Whisp looked at him and he said, "How?"

Whisp looked down and said, "A door handle."

Eriol scrambled over to it and he tried to open it. But he found it was locked.

"Why wont this stupid door open?"

Eriol tried kicking the knob but with no luck.

Whisp suddenly said, "Cause it isn't a door."

Eriol froze and said, "How do we open something that looks like a door but isn't a door?"

The voice boomed, "When up is down and down is up, left is right and right is left."

That's all the voice said and Eriol demanded, "Is there any more?"

No voice returned.

Eriol sighed and said, "What does it mean?"

He laid down and looked up at the ceiling and saw a door…the door he was lying on.

"The roof is a mirror."

Whisp looked up and said, "Or is the floor a mirror?"

Eriol couldn't work this one out, as even though the two doors reflected each other, the mirrors didn't reflect them.

Just then the walls started to close in. Eriol yelled, "The walls are moving in."

Whisp said, "Oh no…we had better hurry."

Eriol tried to reach up to see if he could reach the roof but as he thought he couldn't.

He looked at the roof then the floor, roof, floor, roof, floor.

_'Hey L is missing out of roof, and it left is right, hmmm…the only letter in right that starts a number is…T and the first number starting with T is Two…is it right? Well left and right are pairs, as is top and bottom, pairs, Two. I have to be right.'_

"Hey Whisp, number Two is the right door."

Whisp said, "Okay I'll try anything."

The two walked through the door that was coming towards them and found themselves standing next to an hourglass.

"Could we be wrong?"

Eriol replied, "I don't know, I mean I thought I was right, but we could be destined for this horror."

"No you were right though not for the logic in your head, but because the numbers represented the number of people that could walk through them. Two beings entered the door marked number two and you both get to live," a female voice said.

"Great."

"Who are you?" asked Whisp.

"I am time…well the time that exists in Madison's mind."

"Oh."

"I will transport you to the one you call Madison. This is my gift."

"Your gift?"

"Yes to you Eriol for all the happy times that you gave Madison, and because I want you to save her."

Eriol didn't argue, he just nodded and smiled. 

_'I am finally going to Madison, it has been a long time since I have seen her, I hope she hangs on till I get there…I promise I will save you Madison.'_

Eriol felt a moving sensation and saw Whisp next to him. They were flying to a point where there was both light and darkness. Eriol couldn't explain it any better than that.

He reached the spot then blacked out.

ALYSSA: IS ERIOL DEAD??? No I doubt it, as I could never kill him. Or could I? Ruby remember what I told you, but was I lying? Mhuhahahah.

See the next installment of The Eye of Truth to see what is happening in the real world. Will I kill of Layla? Read to find out. Ps Sorry it took so long and sorry that I am going to write about the outside world rather that Eriol and Whisp.


	9. The Outside World

The Eye of Truth 

By Alyssa_Anime_Angel

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptors nor do I own any of its characters though I do own this story and Marika and the enemies. So don't sue.

__

WARNING: This fanfic contains serious adult themes of nudity, sex scenes and rape. So far only in the first couple chapters. Please DO NOT READ if you are offended or are TOO YOUNG. I must say though that this fanfic will turn out happy in the end.

Alyssa: I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SOOOOORRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Ruby. *Hands Ruby a mallet* free shot! But I am really, really sorry, I just have so many other fanfics right now that I had too many ideas and do I sound hysterical? Anyway I have lots of fanfics up now that you should have a look at cause they are pretty good. Anyway sooooo sorry again and I hope you can forgive me.

Chapter 9 – The Outside World

"Why would Madison spy on us?" asked Sakura tears falling down her cheeks.

Salaya responded, "Madison would have been being influenced by the evil spirit."

Sakura nodded and looked at the dolls.

They all turned into light and flowed into Madison's body.

"We shouldn't stay here," said Tori.

"You're right, lets get her back to our house," said Ruby Moon.

Layla was about to say something when she collapsed back into her coma.

"Ms Mckenzie."

"Layla."

Tori picked her up and Yue picked up Madison and Ruby Moon picked up Eriol.

Somehow they all fitted into the car and Tori drove them back to Eriol's mansion.

Nobody said a word on the journey, as they were all preoccupied with their own thoughts. 

**~~**

Tori laid Layla on a in the same room that Eriol and Madison were 'sleeping' in. All three had their own beds and they all seemed so peaceful.

"I will take the first watch," said Ruby Moon.

"I will stay with you."

Everyone else left, leaving Ruby and Yue alone to watch over their unconscious friends.

**~~**

The downcast group sat down at the large dining table and Kero said, "You know more of what's happening than you are letting on, don't you Salaya."

Everyone turned to the small guardian beast.

"I don't know much but Madison is fighting with the evil spirit, Marika was not destroyed and she has been hiding out in Madison's mind ever since. Madison must have been very depressed and that was when Marika attacked. Madison is so sensitive to the clash of good and bad that it some times corrupts her thinking. You see she is affected by what is happening in the world. Madison needs to learn for herself the truth and a few other lessons before she can meet her destiny."

"You mean it is her destiny to be the eye of truth."

"Destiny yes, fate yes, but her fate can be changed."

"You mean that Madison could die?"

Tears formed in Salaya's eyes and she nodded.

Li asked, "What is the Eye of Truth meant to do exactly?"

Salaya said, "I don't know, that seems to be erased from my memories. The prophecy is very vague. Though I think that you should all get some rest now. We might need your strength soon."

They all nodded and Tori said, "Call us if anything happens."

Sakura, Li, Meilin, Kero and Tori all left out the front door and a little while later a car could be heard leaving the drive way.

Salaya and Spinel went upstairs to tell Ruby and Yue.

Salaya said, "I sent them home to get some rest. You should both too, I will keep watch."

The two nodded and left the room to go to Ruby's.

"You too Spinel and I wont take no for an answer."

Spinel nodded and left the room but at the door he said, "You get some rest as well Salaya."

Salaya nodded to humor him and he finally left.

It was then in the silence of the house that Salaya finally shedded off her calm exterior and broke down.

She sobbed into the immobile form of Madison letting her bottled up tears fall.

After crying out a river she eventually fell into a restless sleep.

Alyssa: Well I know really, really short but not much happens in the real world; especially cause there is a major relative time difference. You see time happens much slower in the real world than in the mind on Madison.

Anyway reviews and I will try to keep up with demand. Anyway sorry again and I will try to update soon. And next chapter back to Eriol in his everlasting quest. Actually that quest should not go on for many more chapters I think. He is nearing the end. Anyway must go, seeya round and review.


	10. Falling For You

The Eye of Truth 

By Alyssa_Anime_Angel

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptors nor do I own any of its characters though I do own this story and Marika and the enemies. So don't sue.

__

WARNING: This fanfic contains serious adult themes of nudity, sex scenes and rape. So far only in the first couple chapters. Please DO NOT READ if you are offended or are TOO YOUNG. I must say though that this fanfic will turn out happy in the end.

Alyssa: Another chapter up and I am so happy. This is really nearing the end of Eriol's journey and the question we must ask ourselves is can he save her.

Chapter 10 – Falling for you

Eriol looked up to see darkness. He realized he was falling and he wondered how long he had been out. He looked to the side to see Whisp falling along with him and he saw the look of utter terror on her face and he grew afraid.

"Whisp what's wrong?" he asked.

"We are falling to the place of destruction."

"WHAT!"

"It is a place in a person's soul where everything is destroyed and created."

"But Madison surely wouldn't…"

Whisp didn't reply and Eriol screamed, "MADISON!"

As though hearing her lovers cry, Eriol found himself filled with love and he felt something grow out of his back. He looked to his back and saw bright white, feathered wings. Looking in shock to Whisp he saw she had grown the miracle as well.

Whisp started to fly upwards and he started to think about flying and he started to rise.

This was it, Madison had saved him, meaning he had almost found her; he just needed to reach the top.

The two winged creatures arose from the pit of darkness and landed on hard ground in front of a celestial gate. It was engraved with golden wings and had a large eye at the top. Eriol tried to see inside but all that was behind the gate was a swirling mist. Eriol's wings disappeared but Whisp's did not.

Eriol looked to Whisp for instructions but saw her looking at the gate in the same awe that he had.

Whisp whispered, "What do you think we do?"

"You're the one who actually lives in here."

"Yes, but I have never heard of this."

"Great."

Eriol shook off his sarcasm and approached the gate. The eye seemed to shift down to look at him and he grew unnerved. 

"Madison? Please let me in."

Nothing happened.

Eriol waited for a few minutes and was about to speak again when the eye glowed and a voice rang out…

_"The gate of truth _

_You stand before_

_You know much _

_But I know more_

_This be the last test_

_You will take_

_Which way you go_

_Which choice you make_

_Depends on you_

_And your heart_

_Decides her fate_

_And the start_

_Could you be _

_The one she loves_

_Bells will ring_

_And fly do doves_

_But if you are_

_The pain giver_

_Back you go_

_To the river_

_Choose you now_

_For time is gone_

_It flows away_

_Where light not shone_

_Will the darkness _

_Consume all_

_Or will she be_

_Saved by your call_

_Who would you choose_

_When darkness befalls_

Into your soul 

_And through the halls"_

Whisp watched as Eriol was enveloped in darkness and called out to him. Whisp tried to get in but the darkness wouldn't part. 

Soon later Eriol appeared in a daze and the gates parted.

"What happened?"

"_Darkness took him and yet he choose the path of good, the light of those. He cares for many and he made choice, to give himself up than let them down."_

Eriol shook himself out of it and walked into the mist with a very confused Whisp following.

The mist surrounded them and they had no idea what they were walking into.

Eriol suddenly saw a figure and he ran to it. He saw Madison and called out he name. She turned to him and he didn't see the look of love, compassion, caring, and joy that he normally saw in her eyes. All he saw was evil and he stopped still. It was Marika.

Upon seeing the boy, Marika started to laugh, a laugh that rang out and enveloped everything. Whisp caught up to Eriol and found Marika.

Whisp yelped and hid behind Eriol's legs.

Marika stopped laughing, "Hello again, welcome to my new home. I will get to have some fun now that you are here."

Eriol realized she was worse that the Marika he had met before, strangely she was very different.

She was in perfect control and he understood that the Marika before had been a mix of Marika and the scared tortured little child that didn't understand anything; Madison.

"Where is Madison?"

"Gone."

"I don't believe you, now tell me where she is."

"No I don't think so."

"Tell me!"

"Now let me see, what to do with you? You are kinda cute, perhaps I could turn you to my side and we could be king and queen of the world. Nah that's no fun, I want to destroy the world. You along with it. Actually I want to destroy you first. And I want Madison to watch."

Marika clicked her fingers and Madison appeared on a cross.

"Madison!"

Madison slowly awakened and looked up to him. But it was like she couldn't remember him.

Her memories had started to fade and would soon be gone forever.

Marika smiled and sent an energy blast at Eriol, sending him flying.

Madison shivered and saw the little snow leopard alone and cowering.

Marika wasn't paying any attention to the cub though and Madison gazed into its eyes. She could hear the screams of pain, but didn't pay any attention to them. All there was were the eyes. 

Madison saw the cub become light and her eyes opened fully in shock as Whisp went straight into her body.

Madison didn't scream though, the pain was welcoming, a familiar pain, the pain of the truth.  

Madison grew angry and broke the bonds that held her. She appeared next to Marika just as she was about to kill Eriol by draining his life force. Madison's hand clenched over Marika's arm, who looked to Madison in shock.

Madison sent Marika sprawling across the ground. She then bent down to check on the unconscious Eriol. He was alive at least.

Madison had to finish off Marika now or it would never end.

Madison closed her eyes, her hair floating upwards from her power and she called upon her cards. She chose the perfect one and sang, "Heal card, heal the spirit of her wounds, so she may find the path to the stars and the moons. Let her fly among the peace and let her be free of binds of pain, start her life all over again."

The Heal card glowed and Marika disappeared in her spot.

Madison smiled and put the card away transporting Eriol out of her mind using the Present and the Undo cards. She sent his mind back into his body.

Madison then watched as the mist cleared up and the normal haven became visible. The waterfall started to flow again, the grass was green and the sun shone down from overhead. Her dream.

Madison left her sanctuary and returned to consciousness.

"RUBY, JULIAN, SPINEL, KERO, WAKE UP, MADISON'S BACK!"

Salaya was jumping for joy and watched as Madison used the heal card to heal Eriol. He regained consciousness just as everyone appeared in the hallway.

They were all speechless though and just stood dumbstruck. 

"Hi," said Eriol.

Madison smiled at him and said, "Thank you all for putting up with me, and Eriol I must thank you most of all for coming to rescue me."

Eriol kissed her and then he stood back and asked, "What happened to Whisp."

"Whisp sacrificed herself for me."

Eriol looked sad but Madison pulled out a card, it was the past card.

"Bring back Whisp."

Whisp then appeared. 

"Hello."

The little winged snow leopard cub was the exact size of the guardians. So now Madison had two guardians.

Salaya and Whisp looked at each other and smiled. Spinel and Kero came and hugged the two guardian beasts and Julian and Ruby came to the little couple.

"Oh I am so glad you are both okay."

"We were so worried."

Madison and Eriol couldn't get a word in before they were enveloped in hugs. 

Madison waited at the doorway and smiled in joy as Sakura came running up the driveway.

"Madison I am so glad your okay," she cried enveloping Madison in a hug.

Eriol smiled as Madison started to cry. He walked up to her and took her in an embrace leaving Sakura felling very awkward, that was until Li came and hugged her.

Li said, "Glad your okay."

Eriol nodded and Madison whispered, "Thank you Li."

Madison finally collapsed from exhaustion and Eriol carried her into the lounge room and layed her on the couch.

Tori asked, "What happened?"

Eriol replied, "I really don't know, I was beaten by Marika and fell unconscious, then I woke up in my body."

"Madison hasn't told you?"

"No, after Madison healed me, and after the welcome by Ruby and Julian Madison went and healed Layla who left saying she had to do some research. Then you all arrived and she is back to being asleep again. I will ask her later when I feel she is ready."

"What was it like being inside her?" asked Meilin.

"It was weird and I really shouldn't repeat what I saw. I could get in serious trouble."

Ruby entered from the kitchen and said, "Madison's mum is coming to pick her up, but she doesn't know anything that has happened so don't let on okay?"

They all nodded and not long after they heard a car pull up and there was a knock on the door.

Eriol went and let Madison's mum in. 

"Ruby said Madison just collapsed, have you called a doctor?"

"No she is just a little tired, some rest will do her fine."

One of the bodyguards picked up Madison and carried her out to the car. Eriol handed Madison's mum her back, which unbeknownst to her it contained Salaya and Whisp.

"Thank you," she said shutting the door behind her.

"We should have a party," said Sakura.

"Soon," replied Eriol.

"Well we had better leave," said Sakura.

"Okay, we will all meet when Madison is feeling better."

"Okay…coming Julian?"

"Uh No, I think I will stay here."

"Okay."

Sakura left with Li, Tori, Meilin and Kero.

"Eriol, do you want some tea or something?" asked Ruby.

"No thank you, I think I will just go get some sleep."

Ruby watched as Eriol headed upstairs and Spinel said, "He must really be tired."

Julian said, "Yes but with some rest, he too like Madison, will be okay."

Ruby said, "Yes I guess your right."

"Of course I'm right, now you need you rest too, come up to bed we go."

"Okay, Goodnight Suppi."

"Night."

ALYSSA: Heh heh, its done he's out of her mind. But don't worry folks the story isn't finished yet. Still got to answer a lot of questions and then of course there is the prophecy to deal with. But next chapter might take a while to get up cause I really have to right more on some of my other fics. Lucky though that this isn't a cliffie, right Ruby? Anyway gotta go, seeya round and review please. __


	11. The Stars No Longer Shine

The Eye of Truth 

By Alyssa_Anime_Angel

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptors nor do I own any of its characters though I do own this story and Marika and the enemies. So don't sue.

__

WARNING: This fanfic contains serious adult themes of nudity, sex scenes and rape. So far only in the first couple chapters. Please DO NOT READ if you are offended or are TOO YOUNG. I must say though that this fanfic will turn out happy in the end.

Alyssa: So another chapter and the story moves on without the influence of Marika, well the Marika you know. Oh well there is someone who isn't gone yet and now this part in the Eye of Truth saga continues. Heh heh.

Chapter 11 – The stars no longer shine.

"Look at the stars."

"What about them?"

"They no longer shine, they have no sparkle."

"I guess so?"

"Its because the shadows cloud the light."

"The shadows?"

"They are returning."

"What? … Madison!"

Madison turned her gaze from the night sky and looked into Eriol's blue eyes. He understood what she was saying and was numb for a moment until he cursed, "Madison I thought you destroyed them! …sorry."

"I did my best but I did not defeat them. They will return for me and I … I don't want anyone to be there when they come…so I am leaving, going where no one will find me. I just had to tell you first."

"Madison," this time his voice was so full of emotion that Madison's breath caught in her throat, "I will be there when they come and so will everyone else, this is not your burden to carry alone, Its everyone's world and we will protect it together."

He grabbed her shoulders with his hands and pulled her close to him. Their lips were millimeters apart and he slowly leant forward. Their lips met and their tongues danced. Madison was completely content until she felt a heartbeat, not hers, nor Eriol's. She pushed Eriol away in a panic. 

"Madison…what's wrong?" Eriol asked.

She couldn't speak knowing what was happening.

"Please Madison, tell me…" pleaded Eriol.

Madison looked into his eyes and muttered two words that would change the future of the world forever, "I'm Pregnant."

As though a sign had been sent from heaven, Madison looked up at the stars and saw one completely fade out of existence.

Eriol sat thunderstruck…_who was the father?_  
  


***

Madison turned to him and pulled out the Faith card.

"Eriol, I have faith that you are the father and also that…" she turned away.

"What?"

"Well remember when I defeated Marika, I wanted her to start her life all over again. Well she has…"

"You mean that the child is the reincarnation of Marika?"

"Yes, but I shall not call her Marika, she shall be named Faith, because I have faith that she will be a good person."

Eriol was a little confused but then said, "What about Talia, didn't you want a daughter named Talia?"

Madison looked a little more than confused, "No, never."

Eriol pulled Madison into an embrace, and he let the tears fall. He had failed her, she was no longer complete, but he would make it up to her for the rest of his life.

***

"She will die," said Second.

"No, first we shall make her suffer," hissed third.

"No, my shadows, you shall do nothing until I say so, I will have Marika back, and I will take the Eye of Truth's power for my own, nothing she can do will stop us," cursed a different voice, a voice filled with hate and desire.

***

Whisp and Salaya heard the exchange and grew worried. 

Whisp the winged snow leopard fluttered into the air and sent a telepathic message to Salaya, 'I am going to see Layla.'

Salaya mentally nodded and watched as the guardian disappeared into the night.

***

Sakura lay in bed looking at the ceiling, wondering why she had been given the Clow cards if she could do nothing to save the world or her friends. Why was she so weak and why was Madison the one that had to be hurt?

Kero yawned loudly and hopped onto Sakura's bed, "What's plaguing you?"

Sakura rolled over to face the guardian, "Why am I so weak?"

Kero understood and said, "Your time has been and it will come again. You must understand that destiny is given to everyone and it is not your destiny to sit on the bench. Have faith that when you are needed, you will have the strength to do what has to be done."

Sakura let the tears well up in her eyes and smiled at the beast. Yes, she would have faith.

***

Tori and Meilin were having sweet dreams about each other in their beds in their homes. Actually they were having the same dream. The sun was shining and the wind had a nice warmth to it. Tori was cradling Meilin in his arms under a great oak tree while a bird hummed to a sweet tune. He was very content and knew that this girl was very special, that perhaps he was falling in love again.

***

Li collapsed to the floor in a sweaty heap. He was exhausted and had been training all night. Nothing would stop him next time from protecting the one he loved. He would be as strong as he could be, for Sakura's sake.

He pushed himself off the floor and raised his sword to continue to practice his technique.

***

Ruby was sleeping in Julian's arms, and she felt the most secure she had ever been. Julian knew that him and his other half would never ever let anything happen to her again. Never!

***

Layla waited for the cub to sneak into her window before saying hello.

"Hello Whisp."

"Layla, please have you had a vision of Faith?"

Layla smiled, "I know two things, the child will make Madison whole after losing a significant portion of herself and that she will start the world down a new path."

"A new path?"

"I have no other information I am afraid, so I do not know whether the path will be for the good of the world or for the worse."

Whisp became sullen and nodded her thanks before flying out the window and returning back to Eriol's.

***

Madison separated from Eriol and one tear fell from her eye onto the Faith card. The card shined bright before disappearing.

Madison pulled up her top slightly and saw her stomach glow as the card fused with her unborn child.

"Faith shall be a beacon of light for myself and for the world."

Eriol only hoped that Madison was right, or everyone would be doomed.

ALYSSA: Well I finally updated. I know it's been forever, literally. Well hope you like it and I am really enjoying developing this story further so hope you like it to. Well I will try to update soon. And one more thing…Review please!


	12. The End and the Beginning

The Eye of Truth 

By AlyssaAnimeAngel

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptors nor do I own any of its characters though I do own this story and Marika and the enemies. So don't sue.

Lys: I know this has taken a while, a very long while. But I finally updated and well the story is almost over.

Chapter 12 – The end and the beginning.

Madison smiled as Eriol stood up and held out his hand, "It's getting late."

Madison placed her small hand into Eriol's and let him pull her up.

Madison opened her mouth to invite him to her bed tonight but instead she gasped as a tugging feeling enveloped her whole body. She kept her senses on the alert though she could sense only emptiness.

I could have been seconds or hours as far as Madison knew but she finally felt the pulling stop.

It took her a moment for her senses to adjust but she finally was able to take in her surroundings.

Eriol's hand was still in hers but he was lying unconscious against her legs.

Everyone of her other friends were lying on the ground around her in various states on consciousness.

Layla was the first to recover and stated, "Madison? I feel a great evil here, be careful."

Madison nodded as she felt Eriol climb to his feet next to her. "Madison, are you…alright." He grabbed the side of his head with his hand and Madison brought him into an embrace. He was feeling like he had been through the spin dry on the washing machine.

"Eriol, take a rest. I need you to save your energy."

She helped him to sit down.

Sakura was sitting up with Li's head in her lap. He had landed face first when he appeared and was now trying to recover from a concussion. His sword was laying on the ground next to him.

Tori was cradling the sleeping Meilin in his arms. She was snoozing peacefully and hadn't felt herself moved.

Tori turned to Sakura, "You alright?"

Sakura nodded and Li started to come around, "Sak…u…raaah. I'lll pro…tect…youuu."

Sakura smiled down at him and kissed him on the forehead.

Whisp and Salaya floated up to Madison. "Hey do you know where we are?"

Salaya frowned, "No, but it seems familiar like a place where I have been before. Almost as though it were a dream."

Whisp agreed, "Yes, but I think this place is extremely important. Like it is vital to life on Earth. Am I making much sense?"

Julian spoke up as he stood up, "I agree, we must be careful."

Kero and Spinel nodded in agreement.

Ruby transformed and then said, "I think I hear something."

Madison looked around but all that could be seen was white. The danger surrounding them felt like a blanket suffocating them.

Madison ordered, "Everyone come as close to me as possible. Sakura I need your help."

Sakura stuttered, "M-mine?"

"Yes, you must use the shield card to protect everyone."

Sakura nodded and transformed her pendant into the staff. She tossed out the shield card, "Shield card, protect us."

The bubble of protection expanded outwards enveloping everyone but Madison stepped outside as the bubble closed.

Sakura looked in fright to Madison who just pulled out one of her own cards, "Enhance!"

Sakura felt power gown inside of her and saw the shield strengthen.

In fact Madison had enhanced the power of all those in the bubble. A side affect from the collaboration of two magic's.

Whisp, Salaya, Kero, Spinel and Julian all immediately transformed into their stronger forms and the bubble expanded to accommodate them all.

The sound of applause rang out around Madison and she stiffened.

A figure started to emerge from the light, " Interesting, I did not expect that but no matter. I will still get what I want."

Madison started to pull out her cards but she found she couldn't move.

The man walked up to her and she finally saw his face. It seemed familiar though from where she couldn't tell.

Eriol yelled, "Get away from Madison!"

"Oh don't worry, I don't want Madison, I want the one she is carrying," the stranger sneered.

Madison blanched as he placed his hands in front of her stomach. He then started to pull and she screamed.

Pain filled every cell of her body and she felt as though she would explode. She couldn't hear the screams and tears of her friends, couldn't think of anything beyond the pain, and couldn't do anything to stop it.

Eriol yelled at Sakura, "let me out!"

Sakura was in hysterics and tears poured down her face, "I can't...lost control…can't, MADISON!"

Eriol knew she wouldn't be able to release the shield any time soon so he tried to blast it. He pounded against the bubble wall but it would budge.

He was helpless as that monster ripped his daughter from his one true love.

Light erupted in front of that man and a baby appeared floating in front of him. It started to cry as he pushed time into her.

Madison had collapsed to the ground barely holding on to consciousness. She watched through hazy eyes as her daughter was made to grow up.

He smiled, "My dear Marika, you will be with me again."

Madison slowly reached her arm out to Faith trying to touch her daughter who looked to be about four years old.

Madison couldn't reach so she whispered, "Faith," putting all her hopes, dreams and love into her daughters name.

The light surrounding Faith faded and the man grew angry.

Faith knelt down next to her mother and smiled, "mummy."

Madison slowly stood up and placed Faith behind her protectively.

"Who are you?"

This wasn't what he was expecting but he decided to answer, "I am Marika's brother. She was my one true love but because of our birth we couldn't be together, so I vowed that one day she would be mine."

Madison frowned, "Marika is no more. Now there is only Faith and she belongs to no one. Now go!"

"No!" he yelled and two shadows darted towards Madison.

Madison activated the fortune card and the light fractures in front of her, into which the shadows disappeared. The void vanished and Marika's brother growled, "You are responsible for the voids in the world.

Madison looked shocked.

"Yes, whatever happens here affects the world."

"Then you are responsible for miscarriages."

"Yes and anything else you do here will have an affect on the world."

Realization dawned on Madison, "This is where all the cards that Sakura and I have come from."

"You catch on quick, now I am going to make you disappear. And your friends as well. And none of your cards can help you."

Madison saw him raise his hands and knew she had to act. He was right though; none of her cards could help. He was too powerful, but wait there was one card missing. She remembered each of her cards and saw the truth. If her cards were all aspects of the world she lived in then where was death? But did Madison want to be responsible for bringing death into the world?

She had to be, death wasn't evil, it was a part of nature and the world could not exist without it.

It was her duty to bring death into the world, for the world needed it.

Madison raised her right arm and yelled, "Death card, come to me!" just as her rival screamed as he launched his attack.

A burst of light blinded his aim and the deadly void aimed at her flew off course.

The death card materialized from the light and Madison let a tear drop, "I am sorry."

She activated the card and the man opposite her froze as the magic coursed around him. His face contorted in agony and his mouth opened in a silent scream as his body melted into nothing.

Madison collapsed to her knees and Faith crawled into her lap, "mama, I love you…who was that man and where did he go?"

"Sweetie, he was a bad man and he has left this life. I want you to know that I didn't want to kill him but I had to or he would have made everything disappear. Now lets go home. Sakura, you must use the Return Card."

Madison turned to the bubble and saw Eriol had tears falling down him cheeks looking lovingly at his family.

Sakura realized this was her job and smiled, the tears lighting up her face, "Return us all home."

Everyone materialized in Madison's garden as the sun rose.

"Madison you are very wise. You have met your destiny, to create the world, but remember this is only the beginning," and with that Layla walked away from the group.

Madison turned to Eriol who still had tears falling down his cheeks.

"Faith, this is your fa…"

"Daddy," Faith interjected and jumped into her father's arms.

Madison burst out crying and everyone looked towards her worried. She raised a finger to one eye and wiped the tears away smiling, "I am just so happy."

Everyone burst out laughing.

"Hi Faith. I am your untie Sakura, and this is uncle Li."

Li's mouth opened in shock and Faith giggled.

She poked him on the nose and ran behind Tori who was still holding Meilin in his arms. She was finally coming around.

"Whaat happened?" she asked wiping her eyes clear of sleep.

Everyone laughed and she saw Faith looking strangely at her. "You have no magic. But you are very skilled at martial arts."

"Huh?"

Madison smiled at Meilin, "Faith is Eriol's and my daughter."

"What!!! But she is so big?"

Tori smiled at her, "I'll explain later."

Faith was now preoccupied with playing with the four small guardians who had turned back into their smaller forms after reappearing on Earth.

She was giggling with them and Eriol pulled Madison into an embrace. He smiled at his daughter then at his love and said, "I think you are right, everything will be alright."

"Yes, I think it will."

Ruby Moon pulled Yue into her arms and whispered, "I think we should get away for a while, they will all be alright for a while and I want to talk to you about our future."

Yue looked a little taken aback, "But they need us here."

"Take a look at them, they will be fine for a little while and I want to speak about a family."

Ruby Moon kissed him on the nose and giggled and Yue had the most astonished look on his face. He had never considered a family due to his nature as a guardian.

Madison turned to them and smiled, "Go!"

Yue and Ruby Moon smiled at her and then at each other before turning and leaving.

Faith prophesized, "I am going to have a friend soon."

Madison giggled in agreement.

THE END

Lys: Well I finally finished and I hope you all liked it. Review and tell me what you think.


End file.
